Abel
Abel ' is a character in the third installment of the ''Battle Arena Toshinden series. He made his first and only appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, as both an unlockable sub-boss and the main antagonist of the game. He is the only character in the series who does not wield a weapon and instead fights using his own bare fists. Story Abel is the leader of the Soshiki: a rival organization of Master's Himitsu Kessha. Abel was an avid worshiper of Agon Teos, whom he believed to be the Toshin: the God of Fighting. In the past before the Third Toshindendaibukai, he was once a close subordinate of Veil, the former leader of the Organization, but held plans for treachery to one day usurp him. When Veil attempted to perform the ritual that would bring Agon Teos into the mortal world at the height of his power, the ritual failed, as Veil did not believe in the use of the blood of powerful warriors to draw Agon Teos forth nor a purehearted and exceptionally physically talented human to act as the host. In the chaos that ensued as an unknown demonic entity ravaged the ritual site trying to gain entrance to the mortal world, Abel wrested power in front of the Organization's members from Veil, and hastily performed a rite to seal the evil entity into Veil. Ordering Veil to be imprisoned, and with his feat impressing all of the Organization's members present, Abel that day forward was recognized as the Organization's next leader. To revive Agon Teos, Abel's research and analysis of the prophecies of Agon Teos first hypothesized to use a pure hearted and exceptionally physically talented human male youth as the host offering, but was constantly riddled and mystified by a certain portion of the texts he could not figure out; nevertheless, he continued onward with his vision. In the years that would come, he sent his followers to target children and the young throughout the world, and act through social services and masquerade through an orphanage outreach foundation for the proper offerings; one of these children would include David. By the time of the second Toshindabukai, Abel had sent out Vermilion to gather information about the Toshinden fighters and see if they were worthy enough to be new offerings for future projects and rites. Although Vermilion was discovered and defeated by Sho Shinjo, he was successful nonetheless. With the information, Abel concluded that they were powerful enough as profile targets. As for the human body, Abel had been informed that an English teenage boy named David, whose parents were killed by Abel and his forces, was the ideal sacrifice to be offered, as he was monitored and screened to be the purest of the children and youth in the facility. As the second Toshindabukai of the 1990s were coming to an end, Abel organized a visit to the UK orphanage branch the Organization was hosting, and ordered preparations for him to witness the revival of Agon Teos in full. However, by the time he had arrived to the orphanage's basement, many of his followers were gruesomely and brutally murdered. The few that survived informed Abel that the carnage that had ensued was in fact caused singlehandedly by David, who broke free from his restraints, grabbed a hold of a chainsaw from a slaughtering cell, and mercilessly slew all that tried to subdue him back to the sacrificial altar. With his sights set on the gore and bloodshed throughout the basement, the enigmatic texts that riddled Abel echoed louder until their realization within his head: "He who is purest and chosen must be accompanied by the strongest, all flowing into undying, mighty sea, like wine and crimson, for it is then that the world shall be reborn by the Overlord, drawn with life singing together like ichor, fit to flow akin from Olympus. Without, he who is purest and chosen shall not obey, and lead the world with his heralds to soften and putrefy with mercy, into weakness and decay." Realizing now that the blood of those of the second Toshindendaibukai must be used to draw forth Agon Teos into his new vessel, Abel cackled increasingly louder and more hysterical. Amazed at the coincidences as if Agon Teos was guiding their way, the loss of his followers was no matter; Vermilion's reconnaissance was enough to know who was the world's strongest at that time, and no matter where David had went, they were always a step away from his capture. With the Organization's moles throughout society, they soon learned David had sought refuge with a Japanese gambler named Shizuku Fuji. To complete the ritual of bringing back Agon Teos, Abel had decided to hold the third Toshindabukai and draw out the blood sacrifices into his own trap. However, the Toshinden fighters were more powerful than Abel had expected and that they easily killed most of his followers. Abel himself was eventually confronted by Eiji Shinjo who, after a long battle, managed to defeat and kill Abel. With Abel's death, the Soshiki had fallen and most of its warriors were slain, except Vermilion, who would later rise again to participate in the fourth Toshindabukai held by Eiji. Move Lists Unlike the rest of the weapon-wielding Toshinden fighters, Abel utilizes both punches and kicks. He can tackle his opponent with a relative ease and summons several meteors or to shoot a multiple of fireballs to create a massive aura to obliterate his opponent. His fighting style is based from Street Fighter's Ryu, Ken and Akuma's fighting style known as Martial Arts rooted in Ansatsuken. His predecessor Veil also utilize this style but is slightly more damaging. Special Moves * '''Hakidan 波輝弾 (Hakidan, lit. Wave Shimmer Bullet): Abel can shoot a single projectile towards his opponent. This move is based on Ryu and Ken's Hadoken from Street Fighter. * Korinhakidan 光輪波輝弾 (Korinhakidan, lit Light Ring Wave Shimmer Bullet): Abel uppercuts his opponent three times to set him/her in a blaze. This move is based on both Evil Ryu and Akuma's Messatsu Go-Shoryu from Street Fighter. * Grand Tackle: Abel tackles his opponent to deal quick damage. * Hell's Cyclone: Abel unleashes a powerful hurricane kick to damage his opponent. This move is a based on Ryu and Akuma's Shinku Tatsumaki from Street Fighter. Secret Moves * Triple Illusion: Abel can teleport to avoid the enemy's attacks. Overdrive * Stardust Night: Abel summons several meteors to deal critical damage to his opponent. Can only be done if his Overdrive meter is full. Desperation Moves * Ultimate Phantom: Abel disappears in the dark to deal a barrage of blows towards his opponent to deal heavy damage. Can only be done if his life bar is flashing red. This move is based on Evil Ryu and Akuma's infamous Raging Demon from Street Fighter. Cards Gallery abel.jpg abel2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Organization Category:Characters